Lehtilampi
Lehtilampi (engl. Leafpool) on pieniKeskiyö (kirja), sivu 28, hoikka Keskiyö (kirja), sivu 28 , notkea, vaaleanruskea raidallinen naaras, jolla on meripihkanväriset silmät Keskiyö (kirja), hahmolista , valkea rinta ja valkeat käpälät Keskiyö (kirja), sivu 28 . Erikoisseikkailut Tulitähden tehtävä :Lehtipentu ja tämän sisko, Oravapentu syntyvät Tulitähdelle ja Hiekkamyrskylle kirjan lopussa. :Oravapentu ja Lehtipentu makaavat emonsa vieressä kun Tulitähti käy katsomassa heitä. Tulitähti ei voi uskoa, kuinka kauniita he ovat. Tulitähti ja Hiekkamyrsky miettivät nimiä pennuilleen ja päättävät heidän nimikseen Oravapentu ja Lehtipentu. Lehtipentu nimetään Lehtitähden mukaan ja Oravapentu pörröisen, oravan häntää muistuttavan häntänsä mukaan. Pilvihännän ja Kirkassydämen pentu Valkopentu katselee vierestä ylpeästi. Kirkassydän huomauttaa, että Oravapennusta ja Lehtipennusta ei saa vielä hetkeen aikaan leikkitoveria. Tulitähti muistaa pian Taivaankajon ennustuksen ja hän miettii, mitä Taivaankajo tarkoitti tällä ennustuksella. Bramblestar's Storm Uusi profetia Keskiyö :Lehtitassu on Myrskyklaanin parantajaoppilas ja hänen mestarinsa on Tuhkamarja. Häntä on kuvailtu siskonsa vastakohdaksi sillä hän on hiljainen, pidättyväinen ja tarkkaavainen, kun taas Oravatassu puhelias, energinen eikä kuuntele taikka ole tarkkaavainen. Kuunnousu :Lehtitassu pelastaa nuoren Jokiklaanin oppilaan Ruokotassun hukkumasta tapaturmasta järkyttyneen Perhonsiiven kanssa. Aamunkoi :Lehtitassu jää kaksijalkojen vangiksi mutta hänet pelastetaan myöhemmin. Hän tutustuu kiinni jäänneen kotikisun, Kamun kanssa. Tähtiyö :Lehtitassu löytää Kuulammen ja Tuhkamarja nimeää hänet Lehtilammeksi. Iltahämärä :Nuori Lehtilampi on rakastunut Tuuliklaanin Varissulkaan. He karkaavat klaanielämästään ja tapaavat Keskiyö-mäyrän. Hän kertoo, että mäyrät hyökkäävät klaanien kimppuun, joten he lähtevät vanhan mäyrän matkaan. Keskiyö sanoo olevansa puolueeton, eikä siis ole kummankaan puolella taistelussa. :Lehtilammesta tulee Myrskyklaanin parantaja kun hänen mestarinsa, Tuhkamarja kuolee puolustaessaan penturarhaa mäyriltä. Auringonlasku : Lehtilampi uskoo Vatukkakynnen olevan petturi, sillä hän on nähnyt Vatukkakynnen tapaavan isäänsä Tiikeritähteä unessaan. Hän kuitenkin saa kaksi Tähtiklaanin lähettämää merkkiä Vatukkakynnestä: toisen hän saa järvellä ollessaan. Merkissä Oravaliito ja Vatukkakynsi kävelevät lähekkäin, ja Lehtilampi tajuaa heidän liittonsa olevan oikein. Toinen merkki on ennen varapäällikön nimitystä saatu merkki, jossa vatukan piikit kaartuivat kynsiksi ja suojelivat klaanin leiriä. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Lehtilampi ottaa oppilaakseen Paatsamatassun, vaikka Närhitassulla on erinomainen rohdosmuisti. : Närhitassu seuraa Lehtilampea Kuulammelle, kun Lehtilampi on menossa kysymään Tähtiklaanilta pitäisikö Vatukkakynnen pysyä varapäällikkönä vai pitäisikö Tulitähden nimittää Harmaaraita varapäälliköksi. Närhitassu katselee Lehtilammen keskustelua Tähtiklaanin kanssa. Kun Lehtilampi herää, hän huomaa Närhitassun ja raivostuu. Kotimatkalla Lehtilampi sanoo Närhitassulle, että hänestä tulisi hyvä parantaja. :Myöhemmin Paatsamatassu ilmoittaa, että hän haluaakin tulla soturiksi. Närhitassu hyväksyy kohtalonsa ja suostuu Lehtilammen oppilaaksi. Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys : Sol kertoo Lehtilammelle ja Närhitassulle koittavasta pimeydestä. Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu : Närhisulka saa selville että Lehtilampi on hänen, Paatsamalehden ja Leijonaroihun emo. Lehtilampi paljastaa sen klaanille ja hänestä tulee soturi. Omen of the Stars The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Field Guidet Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Secrets of the Clans Mangat A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Novellit Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen Leafpool's Wish : Tämä novelli kertoo Lehtilammesta. Lyhyttarinat The Elders' Concern After Sunset: The Right Choice? After Sunset: We Need to Talk The Clans Decide Perimä * Lehtilammella on Taivasklaanin verta, isoisänsä siskon, Täplälehden, kautta. * Hänellä on myös kotikisun verta isänsä, Tulitähden kautta. Triviaa *Lehtilampi on nimetty Lehtitähden ja mahdollisesti myös Täplälehden mukaan. *"-lampi" jälkiliite hänen nimessään annettiin hänelle, koska hän löysi Kuulammen. *Kate Cary on kertonut uskovansa Tähtiklaanissa Varissulan valitsevan Sulkahännän Lehtilammen sijaan, koska "ensirakkaus voittaa aina".Kate Caryn Twitter **Kuitenkin Vickyn mukaan Varissulan sydän kuuluu aina Lehtilammelle ja hän eläisi onnellisena tämän kanssa. Hahmon kuvakkeet Lehtilampi_Parantaja.png|Parantaja versio Kuvat 1.png|Lehtilampi. CCLeafpool.jpg|Lehtilampi nukkumassa. Lehtilampi2.jpg|Lehtilampi lataus (11).jpg|Lehtilammen kasvot. Sandsturm1.jpg|Hiekkamyrsky, Oravapentu ja Lehtipentu mangassa. Lehtilampi manga.png|Lehtilampi mangassa. Perhe ja suku Emo: :Hiekkamyrsky: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Isä: :Tulitähti: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Sisko: :Oravaliito: Elossa Kumppani: :Varissulka (ennen): Elossa Tytär: :Paatsamalehti: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Pojat: :Leijonaroihu: Elossa :Närhisulka: Elossa Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit en:Leafpoolde:Blattsee Luokka:Myrskyklaani Luokka:Pennut Luokka:Kissat Luokka:Erakot Luokka:Parantajaoppilaat Luokka:Parantajakissat Luokka:Soturit Luokka:Mestarit Luokka:Naaraat Luokka:Päähenkilöt Luokka:Taivasklaanin jälkeläiset Luokka:Pimeyden metsän vierailijat Luokka:Vanhimmat soturit